Peace of Tension?
by Tenshi de Shino
Summary: The solar system is a peace as Hotaru is off to boarding school. The outer Senshi now have a new challenge before them: New Neighbors. Who are these new neighbors, what's their deal and what's really going on? on going series
1. New Neighbors

_Disclaimer: This is the disclaimer for this storyline. I do not own sailormon nor any of the characters associated with Sailor Moon or any other Anime I may throw in here. I just write stories for fun. _

* * *

"Ah, it feels good to finally relax for once and not fight. I'm enjoying days like this." Haruka laid her head in Michiru's lap lazily enjoying the day with her. Setsuna sat at in the chair adjacent to the love seat reviewing some materials needed for the new semester. As of late, she had tried to keep herself occupied with Hotaru off to boarding school in America for the year, things were quiet with the exception of Haruka and Michiru, of course. She also seemed to busy herself tending to the building which was, shock and surprise, in her name. She sighed looking at the two who locked eyes. "I could lay like this forever" Haruka remarked in her ever so calming manner while Michiru simply giggled, brushing a few strands of hair from her brow. "I'm sure you could love."

Their moment of peace came to a brief halt with the sounds of a large bang emitted from beyond their front door, shocking the blonde to stand to her feet. "What the?"

Setsuna smirked, still focusing on the material before her. "New neighbors."

"New Neighbors?" Michiru quirked a curious brow. It seemed that they were the only ones on the top floor (or they didn't notice they had neighbors to begin with) and now there was someone new moving across the hall. The couple moved to their doorway, trying to peep through the hole to see the new faces. "Why don't you just open the door and introduce yourselves instead of spying like Usagi and Minako."

She had a point. It was a bit childish to spy through the door, not to mention rude. It would a good oppotunity to see who was moving across from them just to make sure they wouldn't have anybody creepy trying to spy on their love life cause this day in age you never know.

Opening the door slowly, they were greeted with the sight of a girl standing a bit taller than Michiru with curly blonde hair just below her ears which strands were matted to her brow from sweating. Her arms pulsed just a bit as she laid down the heavy dresser, turning to the recently open door to meet the eyes of two women. Michiru blushed a bit as she eyed the girl from her combat boots to her jeans to her sweaty wife beater completed only by the cute grin she wore to greet them.

"Heya. Sorry about the noise, just moving in and all. The name's Moira." Holding out her hand, she made eye contact with Haruka first (for obvious reasons). "Haruka. Pleased to meet you" They stared at each other for a moment as if to size each other up, tightening their hand shake. "And I'm Michiru" She broke their sizing contest, holding out her delicate hand. Wiping the sweat from her own, she gently took Michiru's hand, bowing then kissing her hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Michiru. And a pleasure to meet you as well Haruka." She turned her attention back to Haruka to meet a very disapproving glare.

"Well, well. It would seem even a brute can be taught manners." Footsteps began to approach the bunch, being the source of that statement. Moira stood straight up, scratching the back of her head laughing. "Ah, well you know. You've rubbed off on me a bit. What can I say?"

Another figure stopped just at the dresser to meet Moira, her attire opposite of hers. She wore a pair of flare low rider jeans with Athenian style sandals upon her feet, French manicured toe nails of course. Her shirt was unbuttoned at the top, hinting at her collar bones with the butterfly collar to draw just enough attention to her smooth complex. Her hair, light teal green, was pulled back in a braided pony tail falling close to her lower back. Her wire framed glasses completed her intellectual heir along with her pda and bluetooth ear piece.

"You can start by saying I was right about needing to call movers."

"We don't need no stinkin movers!"

The figured sighed, rolling her eyes from Moira who stood with arms crossed to their neighbors. "I do apologize for that." She held out a delicate hand between the two of them. "I'm Alexias, the other party residing here." Haruka took her hand first, moving a bit closer. "Hi, I'm Haruka. Pleased to meet you." Normally her flirting tactics would be enough to make any girl blush, instead she managed a quirk brow and slightly arrogant smirk. "I'm sure you are. And you would be?" She said turning her attention to the green haired woman. The sound of a groan was heard from behind as Moira finished moving the heavy dresser into the apartment and up some stairs yelling 'stairs. always have to have stairs don't you?' Michiru chuckled introducing herself. "I am Michiru. It's a pleasure."

"Indeed." she said with a soft smile and pleasant tone. The two exchanged pleasantries as Haruka stood a bit stumped that her charm had no effect. "So you two are moving from where?"

"The Americas. We're finishing our studies here with the exchange program. I have to admit, I do enjoy this country."

"What do you want me to move next the bed?" Alexias moved her eyes from Michiru to Moira to give her answer. "Ok...bed it is. are you going to help me move?" Alexias simply smiled. "Ok. Ok. I remember I said I would move us in." As she moved away, Alexias whistled, dangling a key in her free hand. "Right. I need the key to open the truck to move the stuff. Great." Moira took the key and mumbled something almost inaudible as she walked down the hall. Haruka went back inside, knowing that her other half could be a chatty one at times.

"You're making her move all the stuff in the apartment?" Alexia nodded slowly then looked up thinking for a moment.

"Almost everything. I wouldn't trust her with my instrument, laptop, heaven forbid she touches my make up kit and hair products. I'll help eventually, but for the moment I'm just giving her a little bit of hell. Besides, she agreed to move us in, I didn't."

Again, a big thump echoed through the hall along with a panting Moira. "Here. Bed."

She turned again to Moira. "You know where that goes."

"Yes Ma'am I do" She grunted, lifting the full size mattress. Turning attention back to Michiru, she gave a polite bow. "I would love to chat a bit more soon. I have some decorating ideas to attend to."

Holding her hand over her mouth, Michiru couldn't help but let a chuckle escape. "As I'm sure you do. Decorating can be so much...fun. Well, when you're settled in, perhaps you could join us for tea sometime."

"That would be an honor."

The two women exchanged polite bows before Alexias disappeared behind her apartment door, yelling something about the bed and Ikea. Michiru closed their apartment door, turning to smile at Haruka who leaned on the open frame to the kitchen. "They seem pleasant enough." she said, walking to Haruka.

She capture her slender frame, kissing her gently. "And I like Alexias already, especially after 'shutting you down' in a sense."

She inhaled the sweet scent of her hair, moving just enough of it to nuzzle her neck. "I don't know what you're talking about, my love." She sighed contently, raking pathways through Haruka's dirty blonde hair.

"Mmmm, they're probably in there right now doing things we should be doing." She whispered as she nibble the blonde's earlobe.

"Oh you two go to your room already" Setsuna huffed, taking a tea tray from the kitchen to the family room.

"Why don't you go over there and join them for a 3-some." Haruka teased, whisking Michiru around until her back met the other wall. "You might enjoy it."

"What would you know about 3 somes? Something you didn't tell Michiru about?"

"What? Have you?" Haruka blushed, glaring at Setsuna. She gave her pleasant smile as she poured herself some tea. "Thanks, Set."

"That's what I'm here for, to keep you out of trouble." Haruka sighed knowing that tonight would be the truth, truth game or no play for her at all. Michiru proceeded up the stairs with her arms crossed. "But I can explain" she started, walking up the stairs to try to catch Michiru. Setsuna smiled to herself, reading the rest of her material with a slight be of contentment for having started maybe just a little mischief tonight.

The following days would be cram session for Setsuna as she busied herself trying to make sure she had everything in check for her classes. Physics was her favorite subject, however, breaking everything down on a teaching level was the challenge as everybody that sat in her class didn't have the intellectual capacity that she held. At any rate, her moments of peace were sometimes disturbed by the curious pokings of Haruka's questions.

"So, why are they here?"

She sighed, looking up to roommate. "In case you have forgotten, this building doesn't pay for itself."

"I know but. It's just. Right across the hall?" She did pose a good point. She closed her notebook momentarily and smiled. "You aren't intimidated are you? By Moira that is? Or are you still trying to flirt with Alexias?" Haruka crossed her arms, looking away with that sly look of hers. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh?" She started to mimic Haruka's 'Pleased to Meet you' greeting from yesterday, mocking the flirtatious tone she took. Haruka blushed slightly, then wiped her nose trying to clear her face of that reddish tone. "And to think, she stopped you cold in your tracks. That must have been quite a set back for your track record huh?"

"Well, in every generation, there lies a challenge. Maybe she's just one of them?"

"Or maybe she sees through it. She strikes me as the type that has matured well beyond her years." Turning the pages in her notebook, she picked up where she left off before the small intrusion. "If you want to know more about them, why not just invite them for tea or dinner or something. As for me, I have work to finish up before Monday."

"Fine. I'll invite Alexias to lunch with Michi and myself."

"Just Alexias? Don't think that Moira wouldn't be coming along."

Haruka sighed. "I guess I can invite her too. She doesn't sit easy with me."

Setsuna wrote some notes on some. "I really don't think she's after Michiru, so you don't have any reasons to be jealous unless you're just alpha male like that."

"Hmph" Haruka stood up heading upstairs, "Fine. I'll ask Michi if she's up for having Sunday brunch with our new neighbors tomorrow. Wanna join?"

"Maybe later. I want to finish these notes up first."

She disappeared to their room where Michi laid taking her nap. Move herself atop the sea goddess, she planted a kiss where her neck and shoulders met, rousing a moan from her. She shifted slightly under Haruka's weight, looking the sky king in her eyes. "Hey love." she whispered, kissing Haruka on her satin lips, to be responded by a just as passionate kiss back. The two embraced one another, locked into this dance until both parted for a breath of air. Looking deeply into the blue sea of her eyes, she smiled, giving her a peck on the cheek. "Michi. Do you think you'll be up for brunch tomorrow?"

Michiru chuckled. "Of course, why?"

"Well...I was thinking of inviting our new neighbors to brunch. You know, get to know them a little better."

She slid a few inches from under Haruka's weight, sitting up a slight bit. "Oh? Trying to get to know your competition a little better?" she giggled.

"Hey now. They're our new neighbors so I figured..."

"You would be nice and invite them to brunch so they can get to know us better since they are like us." she supplied. Haruka quirked a playful brown, kissing her on her collar bone. "Exactly. This is why I love you so much."

"I'm sure. " Brushing her fingers through her dirty blonde locks, Michiru let out a slight moan as Haruka's tongue traced her collar bone and started moving slowly up her neck, causing tingles to race up and down her spine. "mmmm, Ruka. You're trying to start again."

She moved to her ear, flicking just the tip of her ear lobe. "Why not. We have all day" she whispered in her husky voice,grinding her hips against Michiru. She pulled Haruka's hair, kissing her neck as she heard a low moan escape her throat. "Then lets get started then." she whispered, gently biting into her neck.

* * *

There will be more. Coming Soon. 


	2. Class in Session: Loud mouth Challenge

_Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just play with them. _

_ Note: This story was spawned in a series of boredom and what ifs along with a new idea to something old that I found the other day in a journal back from 2001. I hope you enjoy.  
_

* * *

A week into classes and the university was busy with the numerous amount of students going to and fro their classes. The token lesbian couple (referring to Haruka and Michiru of course) strolled the yard as they finished their classes. The day seem to go by almost flawlessly with the couple hand in hand. Looking about the school yard, they noticed a large group gathered in front of the cafe. "Oi, what's all the commotion?"

"Moira trying to start a fight even for charity" a voice supplied from nearby. Turning to the nearby tree, the laid eyes upon Alexias who, despite the fact that they were in college, wore a school girl type uniform holding her books in front of her. "She likes to put on this contest figuring that people would pay to see her fight. Ah, I guess it can't be helped. Sometimes I wonder why I put up with her."

"Well, why do you?" Haruka questioned, eying the girl up and down. She sighed and shrugged. "I have no choice really."

"So. She wants to fight for a charity event, hmm? That's very odd, but ok. I'll fight her on one condition."

"Which would be?" Michiru looked to Haruka knowing what she was going to ask. It would be killing two birds with one stone at least in Haruka's reasoning. She smiled. "If you two will join us for lunch." She thought for a moment, alternating her focus between the ranting Moira and the couple. Giving a shrug, she buckled under the pressure. "Fine." was all she managed to get out and a very smug Haruka left loose of Michiru's gentle hold, heading to the crowd.

"Won't anyone think of taking me on? Anyone? This is for Charity."

"Will you shut your mouth if I agree to the challenge?"

Moira smirked. They apparently had unfinished business to settle. She nodded and made a note. "Let it be known, the great iron fists of the west will be challenged by this one here!" Gesturing to Haruka. The crowd talked amongst themselves looking to Haruka then to Moira. Finally, Moira made her way out of the crowd to Haruka. "Looks like we get to finish business as usual, huh?" she taunted, holding out her hand. Haruka took her hand, giving it a very stern shake, "Indeed we do." She released the squeeze, making her way to Alexias and Michiru.

"Well, I'm finished for today. I got this event taken care of."

"Moira. You're an idiot sometimes you know?"

"Wha?"

Michiru giggled, holding her hand over her lips. "Well, you two. Lunch then? We can go to a very good restaurant not too far from here."

"Lunch?" Moira looked to Alexias who wore a cold gaze. "You were too busy making an idiot of yourself to agree, so I agreed on your behalf. Deal with it."

"Fine. I'm hungry anyways."

A half hour later the group met at a middle class restaurant seated at a booth overlooking the sidewalk and street. Alexias sat on the inside of the booth to the window, watching the passersby while Moira, who sat next to Haruka against either ones will, sat on the outside seat, just in case she had to make a mad dash away from this luncheon. She let out a sigh looking at various buildings in the city.

"So how did you two meet?" She snapped back to reality looking to Michiru. "Pardon?"

"You two seem like such an odd couple, you contrast one another. While she's very outgoing, you seem more reserved. She is the muscle, so to speak, and you're very much the brains in a sense. I imagine you two hang out in different circles of interest, so how did you two meet?"

"It's our parent's fault." Moira supplied. "It's all their fault."

"Ah, so your parents know each other?"

"Yes, they do know each other quite well." Alexias' usual stern manner broke into a chuckle. She looked to her other half. "They think we're together."

"WHAT?! " Moira nearly fell out of her seat "You and I? EW."

The couple looked to the two girls in bewilderment. We're they a couple? I mean they were flirting or were they? Haruka scratched her head in confusion. "So...you're not together?"

"Heavens no." Taking a sip of her water she smiled at the group. "You really can't tell can you?"

Tell? Tell what? Michiru and Haruka looked at the two of them, examining their features carefully. The smaller girl tilted her head, supplying the answer for them. "She's my sister."

"Your...sister?" Haruka quirked a brow. "Yes. To be exact, my twin sister."

Their eyes widened and they looked again finally seeing the features clearly now between the two, passed the build and hair color. "But the comment you made about the bed when you first moved in?"

"Teasing her because I always joke about her brain size." Moira looked at Alexias

"HEY!"

"And you call her princess. Why?" Michiru noted looking at their remarkable difference. "Well it's a joke, really. Understood between the two of us."

"So, and here I thought I wouldn't have to be threatened by you hitting on Michi. But now is a different story. I'm kinda glad I took you up on that challenge." Moira crossed her arms in front of her chest, smirking as she leaned to the back of her seat. "You're really clueless. I'm not into girls, just so you know."

Haruka shook her head and tried to clear her ears. "Wait. I think I misheard you. I could have sworn you said you're not into girls."

"You heard correct."

The sound of a pin dropping could be heard as the world seemed to stop spinning for just a moment hearing this. She wasn't gay? Seriously? With that build and attitude? Now she felt bad that she was fighting Moira. Looking across the table she posed her next question to the smaller girl.

"So what about you? If she's straight, surely you're boy crazy which would explain why you never give me even a slight smile."

Shifting her glasses for a moment, she eyed Haruka then smirked. "Moira born February 20th under the sign Piscese, ruling planet Neptune. Her specialty is hand to hand combat and strength. I was born February 19th, 30 minutes before Moira. My Zodiac sign is Aquarius, ruling planet Uranus, probably the fastest runner in the city. Specialtist in sword fighting." She took another sip of water from her glass and smiled. "And if you're referring to your flirting tactics which disturb me just a slight bit since you're married and all-"

"I told you, she's my girlfriend. My partner. We're not married..." Haruka could feel a eye boring into her at this point. She figured she better clean things up. "...not yet anyways."

"Anyways. I won't response for various reasons-"

"That's because you're in love with-"

"Shut up, Moira." She rolled her eyes from the group, focusing on the rest of the restaurant. Watching the server situate the food to the proper location on the table. "Basically to answer your question, you're actually wrong. I like women quite a bit. But your girlfriend doesn't have to worry. You're not my type."

"Wha? So you're gay? Wait a minute, I'm not your type? Is...my Michi is your type?"

Their brief discussion came to a halt as a group of pedestrians began to run suddenly away from what was across the street. The couple narrowed their eyes feeling something strange aloof. "Er uhm...I have to go to the rest room, excuse me" explained Haruka who was shortly followed by a shorter Michiru. The sisters sat watching what was going on outside, taking bites of their food and even a bit of Michiru's sashimi. Alexias took off her glasses, rubbing her eyes for a moment before watching what was going on outside.

"I can't believe they thought we were lovers" Alexias smiled, taking a bite of some rice.

"Well they assume quite a bit about us. Which isn't a bad thing." Moira took a bit of the rice as well savoring it.

"They have great rice here. I'm kinda glad we're here now. It just sucks I have to keep acting like an idiot muscle head and you have to keep acting like a cold hearted brainiac."

"Yes it does suck, but until the time is right, we have to keep up the facade."

"You know. They're out there fighting that monster and we're sitting in here. You think they'll be back in time to eat all this?"

"Doubt it. I say we eat what we can without getting too full, doggy bag the rest, pay and leave a tip and note for them. Sashimi has to be eaten first, though."

"Agreed. Though, you know eventually she will show up." Alexia went silent, looking away. "Do you think you can tolerate it?"

"Right now I can. But I can't guarantee how long I can sit and watch."

Moira sighed knowing how truthful this was. Taking her chopstick, she began going after the Sashimi left behind courtesy of Michiru herself.

* * *

Outside people ran scattered about as the monster kept screaming "DOUBLE BASS" with it's speaker (as a body) thumped loudly, almost deafening those around. Speaker wires thrashed about then wrapped themselves around various runners, sucking their energy away. Each time it absorbed energy, the equalizer bar between the tweeter and the regular speaker moved a bit.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Yelled a voice from above. The monster to her left to see 5 young girls standing. "There are people who are trying to go home!"

"Double Bass?"

"I am Sailor Moon! I fight for truth, justice and LOVE! Oh behalf of the moon, I will punish you!"

"Well well well" A dark figure appeared behind the creature, arms crossed wearing a smirk. Her long black hair flowed with a wind created by her appearance. Her purple eyes bore through them as she landed ever so gently upon the the concrete. "So Sailor Moon exists in this era? Hmm...good thing this is the past, you're not quite a threatening now as you are then."

"What are you talking about?"

"Hmph. And you're a ditz. Such is fitting and it's just as well." She turned her sights to the creature with a finger on her chin. "Double Bass. Destroy them."

"Double BASS!"

* * *

Who are these two? Only time will tell :) 


	3. Flawed Move

_Disclaimer: I don't own them, but I do own a copy of Sailor Moon SuperS issue 1 teehee_

"You're going against the Iron Fist of the West??" One student exclaimed as his eyes widened slightly amazed at the challenge. Posters plagued the campus for almost a week now as the day for the event came closer and closer. Haruka felt a slight bit of pressure but managed to keep her cool under all the attention she was getting for something other than racing. To her knowledge, Moira was only a loud mouth lesbian looking straight girl who seemed to enjoy being obnoxious. She simply looked about the posters, trying to avoid large crowds as her and her queen strolled to their next destination: The car. Good thing was that Haruka didn't injure herself during the fight weeks before, though it was tough and a bit perplexing as well.

* * *

_flashback _

"I am Sailor Moon! I fight for truth, justice and LOVE! Oh behalf of the moon, I will punish you!"

"Well well well" A dark figure appeared behind the creature, arms crossed wearing a smirk. Her long black hair flowed with a wind created by her appearance. Her purple eyes bore through them as she landed ever so gently upon the the concrete. "So Sailor Moon exists in this era? Hmm...good thing this is the past, you're not quite a threatening now as you are then."

"What are you talking about?"

In the shadows Haruka and Michiru stood with their transformation wands ready, waiting for the moment the inners would need their help. It was supposed to be over. The fighting was supposed to be over, but just like order and chaos, good could not exist without some kind of evil waiting to strike at any moment. She kept a close eye on Sailor Moon. Even though she was the future Neo Queen Serenity, as Sailor Moon now, she was quite a it clumsy. That in combination with a new enemy and the inners' strength, the odds of her needing their help were great.

Looking across the street, Michiru noticed that her Sashimi she order was being devoured by Moira and Alexias. "Dammit, their eating my Sashimi. Why couldn't they have shown up after I ate my sashimi?"

"Maybe you can have something else just as tasty."

"That'll be dessert for later"

"Heh..." Haruka squinted her for a moment. "Do you feel that?"

Michiru nodded slowly affirming Haruka query. "The sea is moving uneasily."

"Keep you guard up. We don't know what we're up against."

"Right."

The dark figure smirked looking at the Sailor Moon and her court. "Hmph. And you're a ditz. Such is fitting and it's just as well." She turned her sights to the creature with a finger on her chin. "Double Bass. Destroy them."

"Double BASS!"

The creature's wired dug deeply into the ground, smiling wildly it alternated it look between all the inner senshi. "DOUBLE...BAAAASSSS!!"

From the concrete, wires sprang cracking electricity at Sailor Jupiter as she jumped back feeling the concrete break. Sailor Mars and Venus managed to get captured upon contact. Sailor Moon stood eying the wild wire coming for her, electricity cracking as it closed in her on. "SAILOR MOON!" Sailor Mercury jumped to Sailor Moon's side, pushing her out of the path of the wire, becoming ensnared as she received a jolt of energy along with the other two captured senshi. "MERCURY!"

The dark figure laughed as its minion proceeded to inflict pain upon the senshi.

Jupiter enclosed on the figure, powering up for her attack. "Sparkling Wide PRESSURE!"

Jupiter managed a direct hit, even kicked up quite a bit of dust upon impact. "Good Job Jupiter!" Sailor Moon exclaimed, but her joy was soon stolen as the dust settled, revealing a still standing DOUBLE BASS and a laughing master Mars, Venus and Mercury screeched in pain. "You fool" The figure teased, "Do you really thing that will work? Your friend are in her grip, as soon as you release that amount of electricity is travels along the wires." The dark figure pointed to the wire which dug itself into the concrete and the exit point of the wire holding the girls. Jupiter gripped her fist in anger at herself realizing only a moment too late that her attacks would only hurt the other girls. "Electricity travels along wires quite well." The figure explained as another wire managed to grab Jupiter.

Sailor Moon stood along, unsure as to what she should do. She didn't want to hurt her friends trying to attack, but she couldn't allow this Monster to hurt her friends any longer. DOUBLE BASS ranted its name again, turning up its volume button to 11, making the grounds shake from the sheer bass.

"HAHAHA. It's futile. You're friends are suffering and you have no way of-" Her ranting was cut short as she suddenly reached her hand out, catching a red rose. The moments that followed afterwards, the figure put the rose to her face, smelling its sweet fragrance. "I do so love roses." Turning her sights to a nearby balcony she smiled upwards. "You must be Tuxedo Mask. My what a dramatic entrance...that is..." The rose wilted in her hands, "If it would have actually saved these girls."

He looked to her, perplexed and scared on the same note. He was sure that his rose would have evaded her attention even cut the wires to free the girl. "I saw you out the corner of my eyes" she explained, throwing the stem to the ground.

"DEEEEP SUBMERGE!"

The electricity which tortured the girls feedback into Double Bass causing her to scream out in pain in the wake of the sheer amount of energy. Both the dark figure and her minion looked to the direction of the attack as pedals began to ascend from above.

"Guided by a new era, Sailor Uranus acts with Elegance!"

"Also Guided by new era, Sailor Neptune acts with Grace."

She was taken back for a few moments realizing who had entered into this little quarrell. For a moment she staired at the long green hair woman called Neptune and the short haired blonde deemed Uranus, unsure what to do from this point. She nodded and gave a smirk. "So...I see you are the Uranus and Neptune of this time." She took in a long breath and exhaled, closing her eyes for a moment. Uranus and Neptune stood ready, not sure what to expect. The next turn of events shocked the group.

"I see...it seems this era is the Genesis for what is to come. I'm actually quite relieved. You two are not the Uranus and Neptune I have seen. You are their predecessors" Lowering her eyes, she bowed to the group. "My objective is completed now. Have fun with Double Bass if you can take it." The figure rapidly began to fade, standing up and looking to the two outers. "Tata..."

* * *

Haruka sighed, holding her fingers to the bridge of her nose while she thought of that moment. The battle did not last long thereafter, but the words of that thing, Haruka couldn't quite shake it. She needed answers and the only person who knew of the future was not quite willing to give up the answers. 

"You're still thinking about it, love?"

"Hai. It bothers me that we were at peace and now we're back to fighting again. It's just... she said this is where it began and we're not the ones she remember. I'm guessing she's from the future...a millennium from now." Michiru nodded in agreement. She, too, wanted to know what was going on, but she knew all too well that a certain keeper was not so willing to give them answers they sought. Not to mention they didn't tell her about the battle as of yet, but they were sure sooner or later she would hear.

_else where on campus_

Alexias muttered to herself reading the flyer for the event as she left class. Even though it was for charity, the thought of how Moira acquired her challenger bothered her greatly. She would have at least thought perhaps her other half would have had the gracefulness to have a sign up sheet or some other form of entry instead of blurting like a loud mouth for a challenger, especially in another country. With the amount of attention to the flyer and her mad ramblings, Alexias neglected to look ahead as she came into contract (more like a collision) with another warm body in the hallways of her building.

"OH!" Books and notes scattered everywhere as the two collided. "Gomen Nasai." She bowed to the other party without even looking. "It's my fault I should have been watching where I was going."

"It's quite alright. It happens in this building" said the other voice in a gentle tone. Alexias began to stoop, picking up the papers to be followed by the other who started to gather the papers as well. For a moment, she looked at the other party to inquire as to whom she ran into. Her body tingled slightly as her breath was taken away as she looked at who she ran into. Her skin was smooth and reminded her of rich cream while her black emerald green hair flowed delicately behind her, splashing just a little color to her sun skirt and butterfly collar blouse. The woman looked to Alexias as well, giving her a warm smile at first, but then her expression turned to a curios look.

"You're Alexias right? Moira's sister?" She found herself brought back to reality as she heard the question. She slowly nodded answering. "I'm Meiou sensei at the University. I'm also your land lord."

"Sets-k...Setsuna..." She whispered as she felt her heart instantly stop for a moment to catch up with her mind. She nodded and went back to gathering papers. "I-I'm so sorry for running into you. I didn't...it's jus...my sister annoys me..." Setsuna giggled seeing the flyer with Haruka's news article photo on it. "I see. You and your sister contrast each other from what I've heard Haruka and Michiru say."

"Ah...that would be correct." She started to help Setsuna straighten out the papers as well. "You're the landlord. And a teacher? Interesting. What else do you do?"

The two women stood up, Setsuna smiling. "Oh...quite a bit, but nothing too eventful. I do hate to chat and run, but it is my short day and I would love to go home from this place." Gracefully, Alexias bowed to Setsuna. "I hope to see you again soon. Take care, Alexias."

The two parted ways for the time being, leaving Alexias with a cheerful yet nervous feeling about her. She wondered what exactly was to come.

_Later that day_

"Set? You alright? You've been reading that paper for the last 30 minutes."

Setsuna looked to Haruka with a bit of concern, not sure what to make of what she was reading. Although the event was in two days, Haruka decided to study ahead for the next few days just in case. Looking over her shoulder, Haruka noticed two pieces of notebook paper that was not Set's handwriting. One paper showed what looked like doors or gates with different equations staring from top to bottom, various arrows and other figures Haruka didn't quite make out. On the other piece of paper contained notes from the owner of the paper. The title on it was "Theories of the Time Gate."

"You're not taking this seriously are you? You know there have been plenty of books that have talked about theories of time travel."

"This is true. But none of those books nor scientist have even remotely come close to what this is. It's...amazing yet scarey. I didn't think anyone on this planet would even start to come close to the scientific nature of the time gate."

"Whose notes are these?" Setsuna motioned across the hall. "Alexias."

"Seriously?" Setsuna nodded affirming the answer.

"I see."

Setsuna rolled her eyes, gathering her papers doing so. "I think I will ask her for tea and ask her about these notes"

"So you do like her now or something?"

She simply smiled at her friend, giving her a puppy dog pat on the head.

"You like her? You like girls? I thought you were asexual or something."

She disappeared through the doorway, leaving Haruka just as confused as when she came.

Knocking on the neighbors door, Setsuna was greeted by a sweaty and panting Moira. "Hey, Meiou-san. What's up?" Looking Moira up and down, she quirked a brow thinking back to Haruka mentioning this girl was straight. Her thoughts were otherwise on that subject. "Is your sister available?" Moira's eyes widened for a moment in shock, then went to a calm expression. She nodded, opening the door a little further to yell her sister's name. Walking through the doorway of the kitchen, Alexias met the gaze of the figure from earlier, her heart dropping yet again to her stomach. She approached the door with caution, bowing carefully. "Konbanwa."

"Konbanwa, Alexias-san. Would you care to join me for tea? I have a paper of your about a time gate which I would like to ask you about. That is if you don't mind."

She looked to her sister who nodded, their expressions serious at this new twist. "Well don't keep the woman waiting, Alexias. Go on." She sighed, making her way passed Moira, holding her nose doing so.

"Moira. Shower." Moira sniffed herself and shrugged. "What? I've been working out." Alexias simply rolled her eyes as she disappeared through the door. To Setsuna's surprise, there was already a tea kettle on the stove along with two cups for tea. "Would you like to sit?" She gestured to the table where notes were already scattered. She sat where the notes entitled "Theories of the Time Gate." sat, her eyes widened realizing that she had made a flaw in her plans. Coming from behind Alexias, she sat the tea tray to the side, leaning against the table as close to Alexias ears.

"These are very interesting notes and equations. The concept of a time gate, how did you come up with this?" Alexias sat silently looking at the page, listening as Setsuna continued after a brief pause. "And this figure on the other page. This is supposed to be the Time Gate. Tell me, how do you know what it looks like?"

Of all the things in the world that could have happened, something as minor as a collision cascaded a turn of events that lead to this one moment where she could feel the tension building as the peace which would have been between neighbors came to an end at this very moment. The only thing she could do was hold her head in her hands, praying that something, anything would interrupt the this moment, relieving her of this unpleasant discussion which, as is kept rewinding and playing the events which sparked this moment, she could plan her escape. As fate would have it, she would not be granted this chance as Setsuna placed a hand on her shoulder.


	4. Into the time gate

_Disclaimer: You know by now I don't own them, just a copy of the manga. Enjoi_

* * *

"These are very interesting notes and equations. The concept of a time gate, how did you come up with this?" Alexias sat silently looking at the page, listening as Setsuna continued after a brief pause. "And this figure on the other page. This is supposed to be the Time Gate. Tell me, how do you know what it looks like?"

Alexias sighed, trying to think of a way out of this feelings Setsuna's hand on her shoulder. Then it came to her. "Well, if it's a gate, different gate have different symbols and shapes on them I imagine. Like Star Gate or something to that nature. I just put it like a doorway and then just drew things on it. Different symbols for different time periods and planets. It's just...I used some of my imagination on this."

"Without scientific backings for the symbols?"

"Well, yeah. Sometimes in science, people make things up and explain them later. I...just figured I would do the same."

Alexias looked to Setsuna whose eyes met her own. She lost herself for a few moments in those deep Garnet eyes. She gave a warm smile to the older woman for a few moments then moves closer to her ears. Slowly she inhaled, taking in Setsuna's sweet scent. Ever so lowly she whispered into Setsuna's ears. "You smell beautiful. You wouldn't happen to have invited me here to seduce me with tea and a part of my physics paper, would you?" She was careful to blow just enough warm breath on Set's neck to make her knees feel weak.

Like a school girl, Setsuna began blushing heavily. It was one thing see flirting, but to be the victim of flirting? It was almost breath taking, charming, silly, stupid and arousing all at once. This was enough to stop Setsuna in her logical rant, causing her to forget about the paper. Almost on cue, Alexias stood up, slipping her small hands behind her back, her mouth still at Setsuna's ear. "I hope I didn't stir too much from you tonight with...my theories...and what not..." Stir was an understatement in Set's mind as she took in a deep breath and swallowed.

"I...I do apologize...I don't think I'm up for tea...I-I just remembered I have a syllabus to outline." Alexias smirked, slipping her papers into her hands while kissing Setsuna on the cheek. "My apologies. I will leave you to your...work.. tatah!" She stepped to Setsuna's side, making her way out of the kitchen. Upon her exiting the kitchen, Setsuna heard what she wish was just her imagination.

"Hello, Haruka. I was just on my way out. Sorry I have to run. Later." Setsuna stood in the kitchen, still in the same position Alexias left her in, even after hearing the front door slam. She closed her eyes knowing what was to follow.

"So Set. I see you two were discussing a few things." Haruka teased, grabbing a cup and pouring herself some tea, smiling like a chestshire cat. "I never knew you could blush. That means you're actually human somewhere deep down inside.." Haruka took a pause sipping on her tea and adding. "I'm sure inside is where-"

"Haruka Tenoh, I swear to goddess, if you keep teasing me...you'll find yourself in the middle ages...BEFORE CARS!"

"Geez, okay, take it easy. I kid I kid. It's just well... I didn't think you could be seduced."

"What are you trying to say? That I'm not desirable?"

"No no just that...well...er uhm..."

"What Haruka is trying to say in the best way possible" came the voice of reason, Michiru, to the rescue, "is that we didn't think that one woman could seduce you quite easily. Added to the fact that we had no knowledge that you were enticed by women, we simply were clueless."

"Yeah, what Michi said. Honestly Set."

She sighed gathering her paperwork. "I have men that flirt with me all the time. I just pay it no attention."

"Oh." Haruka leaned against the counter. "What about women?" Setsuna snorted, walking out of the kitchen. "I have check something out." She said. Soon thereafter the sounds of her bedroom door closing could be heard. "I bet she's going to do some work hehe"

Michiru simply nudged her lover a slight bit, causing her to cough on her own tea. "You're bad, Ruka."

"So what happened?" Moira questions, quirking a brow at the smile her sister wore coming trough the door. "She almost caught me." she offered.

"Caught you? How and what did you do to get out of it?" Alexias flashed two pieces of paper with equations and drawings on it. Moira shook her head knowing what this was: Analysis of the Time gate in relevance to time space travel. "I thought you destroyed all those papers BEFORE we moved in?"

"Well, Mimi, I just kinda...well forgot. But it's ok due to a little...power play."

"Power play?"

"Yes. You know I know her weaknesses." Moira's eyes widened finally catching up. She giggled a bit remembering now what she was referring to. Alexias upbraided her hair, letting the strands flow freely in the drift while walking to the room. "We will have to be very precautions from here on out. I forget, Setsuna is very clever. Next to Ami, she's formidable intellectually. She will be checking it after tonight no doubt."

"What should we do?"

"Sleep and pray for the best. I just hope...they won't be terribly mad at us." Moira sighed, looking out the window. "The sea is moving a bit. Perhaps this isn't a bad thing. Maybe she will be understanding." Alexias placed a hand on Moira's shoulder. "Hope for the best, hmm? She'll be pissed at me for breaking a taboo. But then again, I had to do what was needed."

"She'll understand after her fury rant...and her cold shower hehe." Alexias threw her arms around her sister, kissing her on the cheek. "G'night sis." she said, disappearing to the bed.

* * *

Setsuna sat in her room, thinking of the notes and conversations with their new neighbor. Things were not right with them. They were quite unsettling. As if the flow of time differed around them. Looking to her Time staff, she gazed into the garnet jewel atop it's grey platinum metal. "Father, Cronos. Grant me passage to the gates of time to peer into the lives of friends and foes of mine."

She found herself standing on pluto amidst the cold fog. Walking further into the mist, her hands found themselves upon the cold stone of the time gate for this dimension. She stared at it for a few moments, carefully examining the marking on it. To her surprise, most of the markings resembled the sketches in Alexias notes. She held a slight smirk, pushing open the doors to examine the flow of time. Reading the flows carefully she noticed 2 different intervals where time did not flow smoothly. Checking the first interval, she notice a dark energy about them creeping slowly through their time portal. Clinching her fists, she watched as they entered the present day, eyes glowing with the hatred of many millennium. Who were they she wondered.

She checked the second interval a bit upset at what she found. Someone had managed to break the Taboo of approaching the time gate itself. One of the two figures touched the symbols etched around the doors, programming coordinates in. As the doors opened one of the figures looked back, as if to look at Setsuna. Her long hair blew feverishly in the wind, adding to the haste of their departure. She smiled apologetically, nodding

"Setsu-ko" she called, holding her sword down to her side, "I know this is a taboo and most likely the Setsuna who is looking at this disturbance will not be the Setsuna I am familiar with. I know you will be angry, but please understand, we had no choice for the sake of our present, which is the future. Forgive me please...I will pay the price however I can, when we return." Turning back to the gate, she disappeared into the light. Setsuna gritted furiously upon returning to her apartment in the present. How could this have happened? What happened to herself in the future that she failed to guard the time gates? Who are those two that they could enter through the gate? Alexias in particular? The answers were with those two, and they were not supposed to be here.

Walking into the living room, she stood before the opening looking to Michiru and Haruka. The couple looked to Setsuna seeing the serious look upon her face. "We have a problem", she said trying best to hold back her frustrated tone. "What is it, Tsuna?"

"It seems our neighbors are not welcomed visitors." Haruka and Michiru nodded listening to the Time Keeper as she explained what she has seen.


	5. Unwelcome visitors

_Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon nor any of the characters other than my own OC. Enjoi_

* * *

Moira crossed her legs on the bench, opening the local newspaper. There was another attack in the city which has become a trend it seemed. Looking up from her reading material she noticed the students were not taking their time between classes when there was free time. Instead they were hastily rushing to their destinations, some early, in fear of the attacks. "This isn't good" she whispered, looking at the next page in the paper.

"At least they're attacking in a general area" Moira turned sighing to her other half. "Sometimes I wonder how you do that."

Folding her paper and picking up her bag, she joined Alexias in a stroll to the subways. The two were merely inseparable when it came to their free time. If one didn't know better, they would have mistaken the two for a couple with the difference in build and demeanor. While Moira appeared to be the extroverted of the two, Alexias was more introverted, quietly observing what was going on. The pair came to the end of the sidewalk stopping between the science and arts building.

"It would seem we have company, Mimi" she said closing her eyes with an evil smirk. Moira nodded her head in agreement, "It would seem we do. Probably a good thing we're in public view. Wouldn't you say Haruka?"

"Ah, so you knew we were here." Placing a stern hand on Moira's shoulder, she drew her lips closer to her ears. "You're not supposed to be here. That's what Setsuna said. And I've always had a feeling since your arrival."

"Oh..is that so." Moira shrugged Haruka's hand from her shoulder, smirking. "It's only because of my sister's slight slip up that you have an idea."

"You are quite arrogant for one who is unwelcomed." Michiru walked to the other side of the girls with a finger on her lips. The four stood for a few moments in silence as students passed by. Moira sighed. "The sea-"

"The wind" Alexias finished. The couple's eyes widened a slight bit but it wasn't because of their words. Looking up, the two stood calmly as their gaze met with Setsuna who stood a few feet before them across the street. Alexias sighed, looking to Moira who smiled. "I guess it can't be helped. We're back into a corner." Alexias smiled back, rubbing her hands through her sisters curly golden locs. Haruka and Michiru caught what was going on, but minutes too late as Moira threw her back into Haruka, heading into the arts building. Michiru watched Alexias take off into a sprint the opposite direction. Instinctively she began to run after her, amazed at the speed she had in her dash. Haruka was about to run after Moira when she was stopped by a stern hand on her shoulder. "She's not the one we need to question."

"Right."

Alexias ran a fast enough pace to stay ahead of Michiru, but couldn't outrun her quite as easily. Looking ahead, she ran between cars, over bike racks, between groups of students. Still the green hair sea goddess still kept up with. "Dammit!" She huffed, b-lining between two large twin buildings with only 10 feet of space between the two. Looking over her shoulder, she noticed Michiru stop at the entrance of the walk way. Curiously she stopped, looking at the end to see Haruka with her arms crossed. "For someone who's extremely smart, you made quite a stupid move between two building." Haruka mocked.

Alexias smiled to Michiru then back to Haruka. "You've always been so cocky." The two began to approach cautiously, watching the girl drop to one knee, letting her bag go. "Why don't we make this more interesting?"

"Eh?"

The wind began to pick up a bit heavier than normal this time a year, ushering an eerie cold which chilled to the bone. "Michi, watch out!" In a swift motion, the couple looked to the air, seeing their game jump nearly to the top of the building. At the 3rd story, Alexias used the wall of the first building to ricoche off the second then to the roof top of the first. "Ruka. Stairs"

"Right."

Landing to the roof, Alexias held her chest panting for air. It wouldn't take the two of them long to get to the roof so she had to formulate a plan quickly while catching her breath. "Quite impressive." Looking up, she saw Setsuna standing calmly before her grasping the Garnet Orb enclosed in the Metal staff of time. "Shit." were the only words she could manage out knowing the predicament just made a turn against her.

* * *

She slowly groaned, feeling the warm body next to her move. She smiled thinking of how much she enjoyed this feeling of not waking up alone. Rolling over to her side, she drew the other person closer, nuzzling against her neck. "For someone so young, you sleep like an old woman."

The other person moaned as her lips found their way to a very sensitive spot, arching her back against the older woman. "You're starting again...such a turn on." she purred, raking her fingers through emerald black tresses. Turning her head, she planted a passionate kiss on her lover's lips, wrapping her arms around her waist to slide her to the side of the bed where she laid. The older woman giggled a slight bit as her soft lips traced their way along her neck. "You know" she said between pants, "it's the day of the ball. I wouldn't want you to miss it." She sighed heavily, remembering that this the annual moon ball and attendance of all the court was strongly requested since it was a special anniversary.

"This would be the 'every 10 year, the entire court is requested ball', right?" She nodded gazing into her deep green eyes. She sighed again, thinking how boring those balls are and how many times she would have to hear stories from the 21st century over and over again. "I swear, I have to hear those stories from back in the days over and over again. I've been going to these balls for almost 140 years and I still have to hear about them every 10 years."

"Oh." She slid from her lover's grip, blacking her silk black robe on. Turning to the bed, she quirk a mischievous brow. "Try spending 1000 years alone." Slipping up from the bed, she placed her hands on the woman's shoulders, kissing her on the cheek while looking at the two of them in her dresser mirror. "I'm sorry you experienced that. I wish I would have been born sooner." Spinning her around, she planted a soft kiss upon her garnet lips, embracing her closely. Pulling away from their heated embrace, she touched her forehead against the time keeper's, smiling softly to her, "But I'm here now." she whispered seductively, letting her hand glide downwards into the robe. She looked curiously into her lover's eyes for a moment. "Is you hand...going where I think it's going?"

"It...just happen to slip there." She rolled her eyes and smirked. "You're like your father. Speaking of your father..."

"I know I know." She simply smiled, kissing her lover on the cheek before heading to the royal bath

* * *

The two of them rushed up the stairs heading for the roof. Two floor short of the roof access, they spotted Moira with her arms crossed. "I figured you would go after Ally. So I decided maybe I should help her out." She gave an evil glint to the two of them. Moira continued. "You know, it's funny seeing you as teenagers. I didn't think you were even young at one time at all."

Haruka growled as the girl stood above them on the landing. Looking back over her shoulder to Michiru, the two nodded at one another. "Now you're going to try to rush me at once." Moira said, lowering her body down into a tackle position. "Then Haruka you will try to grapple and hold me while Michiru goes to the roof. Is that the plan?"

"Who the HELL are you?" Haruka yelled balling her fists while holding a protective arm in front of Michiru. Moira snorted in humor then looked to the two of them. "Moira Kai'nou of the crystal millennium. Princess of Neptune, daughter of King Uranus and Queen Neptune. Graced with the essence and beauty of Neptune, I am Sailor Neptune."

"Sailor Neptune...of the FUTURE? That means...?" She nodded, affirming their question as they looked above to the ceiling, then back to Moira. "Michi and I?"

"That's correct." She stood up, rolling her shoulders to crack parts of her back then cracks her knuckles. Lowering her body again and smiling, she eyed the couple, "Now then. If you want to still play, then lets have at it.


End file.
